


Cracked

by RedDuchess



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:20:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 17,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25504315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedDuchess/pseuds/RedDuchess
Summary: After a traumatic experience involving the Venatori Dorian and Solas find themselves falling for one another. Dorian is apprehensive about falling for a man after his father tried to change him using blood magic and Solas harbors a dangerous secret that could be the Inquisition's undoing.
Relationships: Dorian Pavus/Solas
Comments: 3
Kudos: 31





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I originally wrote this fanfic for some friends of mine who were not familiar with the game so I changed some of the lore in order to provide an easier explanation. I also go into depth explaining mundane things that occur in the game. I hope this does not deter from the story!

Solas was irritated. Dorian had left a pile of books on his desk instead of returning them to their meticulously organized shelves in the library. He couldn’t understand it. He spent all his time in the library and would have to leave it just to dump the tall stack of dusty volumes in his workspace. It must be to piss me off, he thought to himself. Well it works.

Solas finishing his climb of the first set of stairs on the rotunda, approaching Dorian’s favourite alcove. He was standing there, leaning against the window and eyes fixed on the snowy peaks nestled outside the gates of Skyhold. 

“How many times have I told you –”

“Solas please not today,” Dorian snapped. The sight of him alone was enough to shut Solas up, but the harshness of his tone made Solas step back. Dorian’s normally well-kept hair was in shambles and there were tiny black wisps littered on the windowsill. He no doubt had be running his hands through his hair so much that it had started to be pulled out. His eyes were red and puffy while his cheeks glistened with freshly fallen tears. All Solas could think was he looks broken. 

“What’s wrong?” Solas asked, voice just above a whisper. Dorian lamely gestured to the crinkled letter on the table in front of Solas before turning back to the window. Solas picked it up slowly and read it silently. One line in particular stood out among the others. Solas guessed that those same words were burnt into Dorian’s mind. We regret to inform you of the death of Felix Alexius…

Solas returned the letter to the table before standing up straight and clasping his hands behind his back. “I am sorry,” was all he could say. 

“I can’t believe it.” Dorian replied softly. “We always knew it was coming, his death was inevitable but… he still looked like himself when I say him last in Minrathous.” As he said this he fully turned his body before sitting heavily in his chair. He leaned forward, balanced his elbows on his knees and making direct eye contact with the letter, as if he could make the truth vanish if he stared hard enough. 

“At least you got a chance to see him as himself in the end.”

“It doesn’t matter” Dorian replied not breaking eye contact with the parchment. His top teeth flashed slightly as he began to chew on his bottom lip. He wasn’t crying anymore but his cheeks were still damp and grief stricken. 

“Of course it matters,” Solas countered and began to take a small step forward but stopped when Dorian eyes snapped up to meet his. 

“No it doesn’t” he said. There was anger building in his voice. “Because even though I did get the chance to see him one last time I’m still sitting here wishing for another. And do you know what would happen if I got another day?” The question was rhetorical, Solas knew, so he remained silent and maintained eye contact. “I’d wish for another, and another, and another all adding up to the fact that I wish he was still here. He deserves to be here more than I do.” His voiced had faded back down to a solemn tone as he said the last sentence. “The world needs more good people like him.”

Dorian was silent for a long time, eyes returning to the letter, before he whispered, “He was my best friend.”

Solas opened his mouth to say something but Dorian interrupted him. 

“Just go. Please.” Solas nodded slightly before turning and slowly walked down the stairs.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was inspired by the fanfic called The Flower That Is Uninviting

Dorian awoke in a darkened room feeling fuzzy. He was lying in a poorly constructed wooden bed frame, comforted only by the thin layer of straw under his head. Surrounded by dark stone and a couple candles, he sat up slowly before he noticed the pair of boots attached to a man sitting in the shadows. The man leaned forward, exposing a familiar weathered face to the candlelight. 

“Alexius!” Dorian exclaimed. He was the last person Dorian had expected to see. Several members of the Inquisition had been sent on a reconnaissance mission in the Hinterlands. Dorian and Solas had been paired up to scout ahead. They hadn’t strayed too far from the camp when they were ambushed by Venatori soldiers. 

“Dorian.” Alexius replied. “I was hoping you would wake soon. I need to talk to you.” He spoke slowly, emphasizing the gravity of each syllable. 

“Alexius what are you doing here? Where am I?” Dorian went to stand but instantly felt nauseous. He slowly lowered himself back into a seated position, before trying the conversation again. He suddenly felt a pang of sadness as he looked into the man’s deep-set eyes. “Felix…Alexius I am so sorry. You know I loved him like a brother.”

Alexius turned his gaze towards the floor, lip quivering at the mention of his son. “It’s because of Felix that I wanted to talk to you. I may have found a way to bring my son back but I need your help.” His gaze was back on Dorian, all trace of sadness was seeped out. His voice had returned to being cold and hard.

“What are you talking about? Felix is dead Alexius he can’t come back.”

“You’re wrong. You are an incredible mage Dorian and an even better research assistant. Your specialty in necromancy was why I sought you out in the beginning. Do you remember our research about time travel? I need to know what you did with it.”

Dorian shut his eyes in disappointment. How could he not have expected Alexius would seek him out for it. “We agreed no one should have that power.”  
Alexius sat up with a look of annoyance. He swatted the air in Dorian’s direction while replying “yes yes yes I know but this is different. This is about Felix. We can bring him back!”

Dorian’s gaze met Alexius’. “I am sorry Alexius I don’t have it. I destroyed the research and the amulet before leaving Tevinter.”

“You’re lying!” Alexius stood up so quickly that the chair behind his fell back against the floor. He rushed over to Dorian, grabbing his robes and pulling him up to eyelevel. Dorian was thankful the nausea had passed. “Tell me where it is! Don’t you want to bring Felix back? Are you happy that he’s dead? Is that it? You finally have a father figure all to yourself with him out of the way!” Alexius threw Dorian back onto the bed before turning away in disgust. 

Dorian’s heart hurt to see his former mentor in such a state. He returned himself to the seated position and spoke to the man’s back. “You know I wish Felix was here just as much you do Alexius.”

“Then tell me where it is.” His newfound calmness was worse than his yelling. 

“I can’t. It’s gone.”

Alexius let out a sigh before turning back to Dorian. “I was afraid you would be difficult to convince. Fortunately for me I have other means of making you talk. Bring him!” Alexius barked at the door. Two Venatori soldiers were dragging Dorian by the arms within seconds. He tried to cast a spell but without his staff, his magic was limited. He still felt fuzzy and found it hard to concentrate his power. What did they do to me? he wondered to himself. As he was being forced deeper into the keep he wondered what they’d done to Solas.   
…   
Dorian didn’t wonder for too long before his question was answered. 

“Solas!”

“Ah ah ah! Keep a steady grip on this one” Alexius commanded and Dorian felt the hands on his arms tighten.

“Alexius what are you doing? Let him go!” Dorian couldn’t take his eyes off of Solas. He was propped against a stone wall, both wrists in chains spreading his arms like a crucifixion. His knees rested heavily on the stone beneath him. He appeared to be unharmed but goosebumps were visible across his arms and torso. A soldier stood on either side of him.

While Dorian’s gaze was on Solas, Alexius had fixed his eyes on Dorian. “I will when you tell me where you’ve hidden the research” he replied simply. 

“I already told you I destroyed it!”

Alexius scoffed. “So you say.” Alexius raised his hand and snapped his fingers. The soldier on the right turned and faced Solas before punching him in the face. Dorian was shocked into silence. The second snap of Alexius’ fingers brought him back. The left soldier landed the punch this time, right in Solas’ gut. Solas grunted in response. 

“How’s your memory?” Alexius asked.

“What?”

Alexius’s frown deepened. He snapped four times in a row. The two soldiers took turns punching Solas across his face and chest. Solas spat out blood, but his clearly broken nose foiled his efforts. The snapping and punching continued for several more minutes, intermittent with Dorian’s pleas to stop. 

“This is madness Alexius! Stop! This isn’t what Felix would have wanted!”

“How dare you pretend to know what my son would have wanted!” Alexius’ face was twisted in fury. He marched over and aggressively grabbed Dorian’s chin and jerked it towards him. “You can end this Dorian, just tell me where it is. Help me bring my son back. Please.” His eyes were filled with desperation. 

Dorian’s eyes were wet with tears. “I can’t” he whispered.

Alexius released his grip and yelled over his shoulder “Turn him over!” Solas’s back was ivory against the grey walls. Alexius walked slowly over to a wrack before selecting a short whip. The strip of leather was thick enough to accommodate sharp spikes at the end. He handed the whip to one of the soldiers while the other stepped back. Alexius returned to his standing position, facing Dorian and slowly held up his fingers. He snapped. The crack of the whip was a gruesome sound and Dorian flinched in response. The spikes cleanly tore through the flesh on Solas’s back but still he remained silent. 

“Tell me.” 

“Stop!” Snap.

“Tell. Me.”

“Stop it!” Snap snap. 

“TELL ME NOW!” he screamed. 

Dorian wasn’t listening to Alexius anymore. Tears had begun to fall and he just kept repeating “Solas I’m so sorry. I’m so so sorry.” Blood had splattered on the face of the torturer. 

Alexius snapped again. The torturer reared his arm back but then froze. A faint blue haze surrounded him. Alexius turned to see what had stopped him when he froze as well. Dorian felt his guards freeze up. Suddenly the door behind him opened and in burst Vivienne, her staff humming with a familiar blue. Her face quivered at the sight of Solas but she kept her concentration on her spell. Inquisitor Trevelyan followed closely behind. Sera and Blackwall stood outside the chamber. 

“You two alrig-” the Inquisitor began before her eyes landed on her beaten companion. Her faced hardened and she turned to the doorframe. “Blackwall grab Solas. Sera find Cole and tell him Solas needs medical attention.” The two split up instantly. Trevelyan walked over to Dorian and freed him from his captors grasp before thrusting his staff into his hands. Vivienne kept expressed fixed in concentration. “Here you’ll need this. Vivienne lead the way.”

Vivienne extended a hand and kept her palm upwards. The center of her staff hummed and throbbed blue light. She fixed her eyes on Alexius before clasping her hand into a fist. All five captors dropped to the floor unconscious and the staff returned to its usual dull glow. Vivienne marched to the front of the group and led them out of the keep.   
…   
“Six broken ribs, cracked cheekbone, broken nose, bruising and deep slashes on his back.” Cole’s hands hovered over Solas’s body, assessing his injuries. Solas was unconscious. 

Dorian stood at the opposite side of the tent and watched as Cole slowly began to heal him. Cole kept his eyes closed as his hands shone with a comforting glow. Dorian felt horrible.

After Cole had done all he could for the day he looked at Dorian. “He doesn’t blame you,” he said. 

Dorian was accustomed to Cole’s mind-reading at this point that he responded in heartbeat. “How could he not? He was tortured because of me,” his gaze fell on Solas’s closed eyes. The blood had been washed from his face but there was still a purple hue to his skin. 

“You were telling the truth, I feel it. There is nothing you could have done. Greif consumes people. Eats them up until there is nothing left. Drowning. Suffocating.” 

Dorian looked up to comment but Cole had vanished. Bloody spirits, he thought. 

Dorian couldn’t leave him just yet. He sat in a chair next to the cot and stared at his feet. 

“I am so sorry. It can’t be easy for a father to lose their son, but I never thought…I’ve never seen him so desperate. I –” Dorian’s whispers were interrupted by Solas hand slipping into his. Dorian was taken aback by the gesture. They have never been particularly close. He enjoyed tormenting the elf by messing with this library cataloguing system and its true that they had many fascinating conversations about magic and the Fade. He assumed Solas just appreciated having someone around that matched his intellect to some degree. 

Solas’s eyes remained closed but he was awake. Dorian stayed silent and held his hand for a long time. Solas lay there thinking about what Cole had said. A single tear rolled down his cheek on the far side of this face. He was thankful that Dorian didn’t notice. Solas was surrounded by his emotions until he managed to fall asleep, but one stood out among the others. Empathy. Empathy for Alexius.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I originally had the elvish italicized but I can't seem to keep that when I'm posting on the site so I hope it isn't confusing!

Solas was sitting at his desk at the bottom of the rotunda, a new book in hand, when Sera walked in. He was surprised to see her in his workplace, she didn’t exactly have a great interest in the academics. Sera flounced over, letting her yellow plaid leggings give off a nice hue against the veilfire lining the wall. When Solas didn’t immediately look up to acknowledge her presence she hopped up on his desk sending several papers soaring. 

Solas sighed slightly. “Can I help you?”

“I’ve got a favour to ask ya?” Solas looked up but when he didn’t answer Sera continued. “Way I see it there aren’t too many of us left. Elves. We gotta stick together ya? An growing up, me mum wasn’t the most elf-friendly lady in Thedas. As if adopting me off the street was all the carin’ she ‘ad to do. I wanna learn a bit about bein an elf. Was thinking you could teach me.”

Solas was intrigued, but he kept his expression flat. “What do you want to learn?”

Sera answered quickly, rocking back and forth slightly on his desk. “I don’t believe much in them fancy gods, all wars were fought by stupid people whose heads were so far up each other’s arses they forgot what they were fightin’ about, and I ain’t got a magic stick so don’t even think about talking me into the green demon land to relive some boring history. So I guess that leaves us with words right?”

“There are many elven languages,” Solas replied. He didn’t want to reveal that he knew them all. 

“Ya but there’s gotta be a basic one right?”

“I can teach you a common tongue that elves have spoken throughout history. Once you’re comfortable we can move into a regional language of your choosing.”

Sera smiled brightly. “That’s great ya! As you probably guessed I’m not the most focused of students so good luck ya!” With this she giggled and hoped off the desk.

“And what will I get in return?”

Sera’s faced fell into a sheepish look. “Ugh… was hopin’ you wouldn’t be after anything. Satisfaction of teachin?”

Solas smirked. “Fine.” Sera’s smile returned.

“You’ll do it? Are we startin’ now?”

Solas stood up slowly, his body still aching from his healing injuries. “Yes follow me.” He walked ahead and opened the door. Before exiting the rotunda he turned back to look at Sera saying, “and bring your quiver and bow.”  
…  
He led Sera down to the training yard in Skyhold’s courtyard. Lining the tall stone walls were several archery targets. Solas took position several feet away from them and faced Sera. 

“Since you mentioned that you are not the most focused student we will start by learning the words for things you enjoy. Dirthara da’len.”

Sera scrunched up her face in confusion. “What does ‘at mean?”

Solas smiled and extended a hand. He gestured to the bow she was holding. “Learn child,” he replied. She reluctantly handed him her quiver and bow.   
Standing a few paces back Sera observed Solas. He looked strange not having his giant silver staff in his hands. 

“You sure you know ‘ow to use one of ‘em?” she asked. 

Solas smirked again before beginning his lesson. He held up an arrow in one hand and said “assan. Arrow”. He held up the bow in his other had and said “bor’assan means bow”. He knocked the arrow in place and turned to face the target. Solas took a deep breath before drawing the fletching back to his cheek. “Ten’ha. Draw”. Solas closed one eye. “Aila. Aim. La elgara. And fire”. Solas released his shot and the arrow flew to the center of the target. 

Sera was dumbfounded. “Damn. Nice shot”.

Solas turned towards her and handed her the bow. She took it without question. 

“Repeat the words and the actions,” he commanded. 

Sera took her position in front of the target and pulled an arrow from the quiver. 

“Assan. Arrow. Bor’esin”

“Bor’assan,” he corrected.

“Bor’assan” she repeated, slightly imitating his posh pronunciation. “Bow. Ten’ha. Draw. Ella”

“Aila.”

“Aila. Aim. La, um…” she blanked on the last word. At least I know how to fire this thing, she thought to herself.

Solas replied gently, “elgara. Fire.”

“Elgara”. Sera released her shot and the arrow split Solas’ down the middle. Her arrow nestled in the center of the target with a satisfying crack. 

“Hey don’t be breaking my arrows unless they’re going through a demon!” Dagna yelled from atop the balcony. Sera looked at Solas and giggled. He smiled politely in return before retrieving the intact arrow from the target. He handed it to Sera. 

“Again,” he said.


	4. Chapter 4

It had been three weeks since the capture and a representative of Tevinter was sent to Skyhold to apologize on behalf of Alexius and his Venatori. Dorian and Solas were busy working on translating an ancient Fereldan text when Josephine walked in to introduce the representative. The two had been spending a great deal of time together, their friendship receiving a second wind in the past few weeks. But they were both silent for the majority of the morning, neither of them eager to discuss the happenings of their capture. 

As the Inquisition’s ambassador, Josephine had been meeting with the representative all morning to settle matters of misconduct and capture. Inquisitor Trevelyan stood at Josephine’s side and listened throughout the entire meeting. All that remained was to apologize to those captured. 

Josephine strode in unannounced, stepping aside to reveal a young woman in Magesterium robes. Dorian and Solas glanced up from their work to meet the visitor. 

“Dorian. Solas. May I introduce you to Magister-” but Dorian held up a hand to silence Josephine. 

“I’ll be honest Merrin, I did not expect the Magesterium to send you on their behalf,” Dorian replied. He walked around Solas’ desk and came within two feet of her. 

“Well let’s just say when I heard who they would be making their apology to I volunteered,” she replied smoothly. The two were silent for a moment before they both broke into smiles and embraced. Solas felt a strange tightness in his chest at the sight, but he pretended not to know the cause.

“I’m so glad you’re alright,” she whispered into his shoulder. Dorian pulled away to look at her face, noticing the deep veins of sorrow that were braided into her complexion. He frowned slightly. 

“And I you. I suppose it is accustomed for me to congratulate you on your newfound title as Magister,” he said smiling sadly, knowing the conditions involved for allowing a woman to join the court. Without an heir and the death of a husband, the position of Magister is left to the widowed wife. “Josephine I apologize for interrupting but I’ve known Merrin for quite sometime.”

Josephine looked slightly taken aback. “Magister Erandis did not mention she was acquainted with you.”

“I am not surprised. I am not in the good graces of the Magisterium at the moment. But she does have a connection to Alexius. With Felix gone she is the best candidate to represent her father-in-law”.

“I am sorry about your husband,” Solas spoke suddenly. All eyes turned towards him. Merrin broke away from Dorian to approach the seated elf. 

“Your words are much appreciated it. But it is I who came to apologize to you. On behalf of Tevinter and the members of the Magisterium we are deeply sorry for the actions of Gereon Alexius. His Magister title has been revoked and his properties removed. Matters were discussed this morning with your ambassador and Inquisitor and Alexius’ punishment is to be determined by the Inquisition and free from Tevinter influence.” With this Merrin bowed deeply and respectfully in the traditional elven manner. Solas acknowledged her action with a nod of his head. She held her hunched position for a few moments before turning to Dorian and bowing in the Tevinter custom to acknowledge the apology was meant for the both of them. 

Merrin returned to her standing position just as an Inquisition guard entered the rotunda. He informed the party that Merrin’s group was preparing to return to the Tevinter capital and would be departing within the hour. 

Merrin nodded solemnly and turned to Dorian. 

“I must go assist with the departure preparations. Will you see me off?”

“Gladly,” he replied. Josephine followed after the pair leaving Solas alone to his thoughts.  
…  
Merrin and Dorian walked slowly out of the castle and towards the front gate. As they approached the stairs leading to the lower levels of the courtyard Merrin took Dorian’s arm and pulled him aside. 

“I didn’t just come here to apologize on behalf of everyone,” she said sighing. “I came to warn you.”

“Warn me? About what?”

“Dorian. It’s your father, he’s on his way here to speak with you.”

Dorian face turned to disgust and he stepped back slightly. “There is nothing he has to say that is worth hearing.”

“I know. I tried to dissuade him but I was unsuccessful. I thought the only thing I could do now was to warn you”.

“Consider me warned,” he said with a huff before slumping against a tree. “I’ll be sure to let the guards know to turn him away”. Dorian folded his arms across his chest and frowned deeply into the grass. 

“You should hear what he has to say”. Dorian gave her a hard look. “I understand the conditions in which you left Tevinter-”

“Conditions,” he scoffed under his breath and rolled his eyes.

“-But he seems serious about making amends.”

“There is no making amends for what he did!” Dorian said, louder than he expected. He shut his eyes and slumped lower into the trunk. Merrin’s face grew sad and she rested her hand on his shoulder. He opened his eyes slightly, feeling guilty for snapping at her. After all, she was the reason he was standing here. 

“Come on,” she whispered. “We are not quite at the gate yet”.  
…  
The two shared on last embrace before Merrin mounted her horse. 

“Take care of yourself,” Dorian said, smiling sadly up at her.

Merrin’s eyes were misty. “You too,” she said. She pulled the reins of her horse, forcing the animal into a circle before she leaned forward, guiding the mare through the gateway. As she made her turn she called out to Dorian, “Promise me you’ll think about it.”

He didn’t answer but instead watched her gallop across the gate and into the mountains. He kept his expression placid, but truthfully he already had been thinking about it for the entire walk down the stairs, and expected he would be thinking about it for a long time after that.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Most of the dialogue was taken directly from the game. I thought the conversation between Dorian and his father is so well done that I didn't want to change it.

Weeks had passed and Holward Pavus still hadn’t arrived at Skyhold. Dorian feared seeing him was inevitable. He had agreed to come on every mission with the Inquisitor in hopes of missing his father’s arrival, and even accompanied Solas on some of his side adventures. The two had begun spending lengthy amounts of time together and he felt comfortable around the elf. In fact he’d begun thinking about Solas in the times when they weren’t together, and the sight of him made his heart swell. It had been a long time since he had felt that way.

At first the stirrings frightened him. He’d grown so accustomed to keeping his preferences a secret that he’d turned to frightening himself out of his wits at the mere sight of another man that seemed to take interest. But the longer he spent with the Inquisition, the more he began to feel at ease with his surroundings and the opinions of others. Relationships of any sort, between race or sex, seemed to be appropriate in Skyhold. It was refreshing, and so Dorian permitted himself to steal glances in Solas’ direction, or stand slightly closer to him as they poured over an ancient Fereldan text. 

What Dorian didn’t realize was that Solas was beginning to feel the same. When he received word that a spirit had been summoned by demonic priests against its will Solas turned to Dorian for help in freeing the creature. Solas felt that he could trust no one else with something as personal as this, as he had formulated many lasting friendships with spirits and socializing with them was commonly frowned upon. Dorian accepted the mission without hesitation or judgement and Solas was grateful. It was comforting to have someone he could trust with personal affairs, and not be judged for his decisions. Well some of them. Solas enjoyed the company greatly and looked for chances to include Dorian in his work for the Inquisitor. It had been a long time since he’d had a relationship with anyone outside of the Fade, human or otherwise. He tended to avoid them. But there was a strange pull that kept Dorian close, and much to the anxiety that was building in his core, he fell to the will of the pull. 

Aside from chasing after priests and putting their translation skills to use they also enjoyed many conversations concerning magical theory, elven history and Tevinter politics. They spoke of little else and their debates were always engaging. They happened to be in the midst of one when Holward arrived. 

“Dorian.”

The voice was all too familiar. He turned unwillingly. “Father.”

“I apologize for arriving unannounced,” he replied, politely acknowledging Solas’s presence. 

Dorian felt annoyed with the pleasantries. “Oh please. Merrin provided full warning.” 

“Merrin? I see.” 

“What exactly is this father? Another trick? Kidnapping? Warm family reunion?” there was anger building in his voice. He did not feel the need to be polite. 

Holward sighed and said, “this is how it has always been.” Dorian rolled his eyes. 

Solas took this moment to interject, “you traveled all this way to see Dorian. Talk to him.” He hoped that whatever differences they had between them could be resolved. The end of the world was looming over them with the threat of Corypheus and the Breach.

“Yes father talk to me. Let me hear how mystified you are by my anger.”

“Dorian there is no need to-”

“No need to what? Explain why I left Tevinter? Why I tried so hard to avoid your so-called visit?” Dorian was silent for a moment. He was so frustrated by this pointless banter that he wanted to get the conversation over and done with. He turned slightly to meet Solas’ eye. “I prefer the company of men. My father disapproves.”

“I-” was all Solas could manage after a moment of silence before Dorian cut him off, irritation layered heavily in his voice. 

“Men and the company thereof. As in sex. Surely you’ve heard of it.” Dorian couldn’t believe Solas was playing naïve. This whole affair was drowning and Dorian wished he could walk straight into the Fade to avoid it. 

It was Holward’s turn to speak. He huffed audibly and said, “this display is uncalled for.” 

Dorian’s head swivelled back to his father. “No it is called for. You called for it by coming here.”

“This is not what I wanted.” 

“I was never what you wanted father. You made that perfectly clear.” 

There was silence for another few moments. Solas attempted again. “I take it this is a concern in Tevinter?” 

Dorian was quick to answer. “Only if you’re trying to live up to an impossible standard. Every Tevinter family is intermarrying to distill the perfect mage, perfect body, perfect mind. The perfect leader. It means that ever perceived flaw, every aberration to the cause, is deviant and shameful.” Although Dorian spoke to Solas, his eyes didn’t leave his father. Holward’s gaze however, had fallen to the floor. 

“Your father could be here for good reason. You could give him a chance.”

With this Dorian’s snapped his attention to Solas. “And what would you know about fathers or family relationships hm?” He took a step closer to the elf. “I’ve never once heard you mention yours.”

“If you’ll only listen to me-” there was desperation gathering in Holward’s voice. 

“Why? So you can spout more convenient lies? He taught me to hate blood magic. ‘The resort of the weak mind’. Those are his words.” Dorian pointed a finger at his father to drive the point home. “But what was the first thing you did when your precious heir refused to play pretend for the rest of his life? You tried to change me.” His voice cracked at the last few words. 

The lines in Holward’s face deepened. “I only wanted what was best for you.”

“You wanted what was best for you!” Dorian shouted. His voice returned to its normal pitch as he added with disgust “For your fucking legacy! Anything for that.”

With that he turned to walk towards the entrance to the library above the rotunda’s lobby, but Solas stopped him with a touch on his arm. 

“Don’t leave it like this Dorian. You’ll never forgive yourself.” He spoke softly but his eyes were serious. “Trust me.”

Dorian’s shoulders slumped and he reluctantly turned. “Tell me why you came.”

“If I knew I would drive you to the Inquisition-”

“You didn’t.” Dorian ran his hands over his face. He couldn’t believe his father. The anger that he had had drained out of him and he was left with exhaustion. “I joined the Inquisition because it was the right thing to do. Once I had a father who would have known that.” He turned once more. 

“Once I had a son who trusted me. A trust I betrayed. I only wanted to talk to him. To hear his voice again. To ask him to forgive me.” Those words stopped Dorian. He looked up at Solas who gave him another knowing look with his piercing blue eyes. 

Dorian released the breath he didn’t realize he was holding and turned. Again. He kicked a chair in his father’s direction and commanded him to sit. At this moment he hated Solas. When he turned to ask the elf to leave he was surprised to see he already had.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Most of the dialogue is taken directly from the game.

Solas walked gingerly up the steps of the rotunda. He had a ragged volume to return to its home in the library, but not without passing Dorian’s favourite alcove. He hoped that Dorian was absent. He was wrong.

Dorian was facing the window again, but the black abyss outside provided Dorian with a reflection as his only view. Still, he seemed to be searching for something behind his mirrored eyes. Solas hovered for just a moment before quietly stepping out to cross the alcove’s threshold. He didn’t want to bother Dorian after his meeting earlier. He made not a sound, the pads of his bare feet keeping him silent, but Dorian still spoke up, completely aware of his presence.

“He says were alike. Too much pride. Once I would have been overjoyed to hear him say that. Now I…I don’t know if I can ever forgive him”. He spoke softly, but his words carried weight. 

“Forgiveness takes time”. Solas was silent for moment before he added “I’m sorry for what happened.” 

“He did it out of desperation. I wouldn’t put on the show, marry the girl, keep everything that was wrong with me locked up. Selfish I suppose, not wanting to spend the rest of my life screaming on the inside. He was going to perform a blood ritual to alter my mind, make me acceptable. I found out too late. It was Merrin who stopped it before anything happened to me. I owe everything to her”. His eyes never left the windowpane. His lids were dry and his voice was steady, but he couldn’t bring himself to turn around just yet. He kept staring, deeply, into the eyes of his tormented soul, as if deep down he could find the forgiveness his father sought. 

“I suppose blood magic could do something of the sort but-”

“But it also could have left me a drooling vegetable. It crushed me to think he preferred that outcome to a scandal. A part of me always hoped he didn’t want to go through with it. But I will never forget the look on his face when they dragged me away… I can’t imagine what would have happened he had been able to go through with it. I don’t know what kind of person I would be but, I… don’t think I would like him.”

“Are you alright?”

“No, not really.” He turned to face Solas. He wouldn’t find that forgiveness today. “Thank you for forcing me to stay. It wasn’t what I expected but it was something. I’m sorry for what I said to you earlier. It was unjustified. Maker knows what you must think of me.”

Solas looked at him gently. “I think you’re very brave."

Dorian’s somber expression softened at the remark. “Brave?”

“Its not easy to abandon tradition and walk your own path.”

Dorian smiled slightly and stepped towards Solas. His taller figure shadowed Solas slightly as he brought himself even closer. “And what would you know about that?” Dorian whispered sarcastically. Solas smirked slightly and leaned in to rest his forehead against Dorian’s. He clutched the book tightly to his chest, afraid of what his hands may do if they were free. They stood there for a moment in silence, in perfect balance, eyes closed and feeling the weight of each other.

Dorian stepped back and met Solas’s eyes with a smile. “At any rate its time to drink myself into a stupor. Its been that sort of day. Join me sometime, if you’ve a mind.” And with that he walked down the stairs. 

Solas returned to his rigid stature and quickly proceeded down the hall to finish his quest. The castle lighting was dim and he was alone. A genuine smile to spread across his face.


	7. Chapter 7

Dorian woke to find himself sitting in his alcove chair. He quickly took in the room but couldn’t conjure up the memory of falling asleep in the library. Out of the corner of his eye he spied a flash of light through the window. He quickly stood and looked in disbelief at the scene before him. The familiar snow-covered peaks were still tucked away, and the castle walls stood strong as ever, but the sky shone with a deep and familiar green. Flashes of lightening trickled across the sky in a continuous motion. Ah, the Fade, he thought. Wonderful. 

He got up and walked down the steps to the rotunda lobby and nearly jumped out of his skin when he came face to face with Solas. 

“Solas?” He had never wandered into the Fade before and he certainly wasn’t expecting to see anyone else. He realized that mages can often find themselves in the demon world in their dreams. It was natural that they would build a connection to the Fade as that is where they drew their magical energy from. But tapping into the Fade through a dream was different than casting a spell, it provided a safe way of traversing the demon world without any physical harm. That is if they don’t get possessed by a spirit first. He hoped that would be able to wake himself up before something like that ever happened. 

“Dorian” Solas replied calmly, not the least bit perturbed about Dorian appearing in the Fade. 

Dorian blushed, feeling slightly embarrassed. “Ugh-sorry. I didn’t mean to startle you,” Solas wasn’t the least bit startled, he knew, so he supposed he was speaking to himself. “I ugh- seem to be lost,” he finished sheepishly. 

“You are not lost,” he replied calmly. “You have simply strayed from your dream and wandered into mine.” 

“Ah,” was all he could manage. At this moment Dorian took in his surroundings again and was amazed by what he saw. The walls of the rotunda were covered in elaborate and beautiful paintings. Each spot that his eyes landed on was a new scene; the great halls of the elven city of Arlathan, the vast dunes of the Western Approach and the raging sea along the Storm Coast. Each uniquely different and yet melded together in perfect harmony. All except one. Standing out against the wide array of colour was a large black wolf, its golden eyes fixed on the elven maiden lying below him. 

Solas continued as Dorian stepped into the rotunda to admire the artwork. “Normally this occurs when the two involved have developed a strong connection, and they would have to be in each other’s thoughts as they fell asleep. I believe the presence of the anchor and its strong connection to the Fade can enhance the likelihood of this happening as well.”

“I suppose I was thinking of our encounter earlier today. The latter or the two of course,” Dorian replied absentmindedly. Once Dorian had completed his once over of the room his eyes settled back on the maiden. She was his finest work, he felt that if he reached out he could caress her porcelain cheek. “I didn’t know you were so talented.”

Solas’ face saddened when Dorian turned towards the painting. “You were right to be angry with my input about your father today. Its true that I’ve been secretive about my past.”

“It doesn’t excuse my behaviour.” Dorian reached out to touch her but his gaze flitted up to the wolf. Its eyes were fixed on Dorian, and Dorian felt a twinge of fear. He pulled his hand away. 

“Maybe not. But it did make me realize that I don’t want to keep it secretive from you.” Dorian turned to face him and was surprised by the vulnerability in Solas’ face. “May I show you?”

Dorian wouldn’t lie, he was definitely curious. “Please,” he said. 

Solas led him to the far side of the room that showed an elven shrine and two offerings placed at its feet. “My parents were named Valesna and Ferenli. They died when I was very young. I never knew them.” 

Dorian’s heart felt heavy. “Always independent I see.”

Solas smiled sadly and led Dorian to a painting of a cottage nestled in the forest. “Not always,” he whispered. With a wave of his hand the painting came to life. 

Dorian watched in amazement. A young Solas approached the door, clad in traveling robes and large leather bag slung over his shoulder. He shrugged the bag off and broke into a jog as a woman rushed out of the doorway. She couldn’t be mistaken. It was the same still woman beneath the wolf’s feet, but now awake and lively. She rushed into his arms and his face shone with happiness. 

“Alatulya nesa,” the young Solas said pulling back to look at her face. 

“Id sam londe ninya hanno” she replied. As the two watched the scene, Solas mouthed the words as the woman said them. He had watched this scene many times. The two painted figures walked arm in arm into the cottage and the painting returned to being motionless. 

“Hanno? If I’m not mistaken that is brother is it not?” Dorain inquired. 

Solas turned to meet Dorian. “I see you have been paying attention during Sera’s lessons. That is my twin sister Sienna.”

Dorian was surprised. “I’ve never heard of elven twins.” 

“Rare yes but possible. We were raised by a healer outside of the elvish capital. Sienna was taught the natural remedies, I sought out magic and spent the majority of my time in the city’s archives and would often leave for months on end. She didn’t care much for magical theory but was always a good listener. She was a gifted healer and a gentle soul.” His voice was somber. 

“Where is she?” Dorian had a feeling he knew the answer. 

Solas clasped his hands behind his back and walked slowly down the wall. “I was always interested in magical philosophy; I’ve travelled the world in search for lost relics and tomes detailing the Fade. And of course I walked vast plains of the Fade in my dreams. But I always returned to visit. As a healer, she felt a pull towards nature and refused to live within the walls of an elven city. She took over the home we were raised in once she was old enough.” He stopped in front of her, the wolf’s eyes having returned to her still figure. 

“A group of bandits came by night. They took everything, desperately looking for something valuable to pawn off, and attacked her when she tried to intervene. I was returning to visit when it happened but I am not a healer. I couldn’t save her.”

Dorian felt horrible for snapping at Solas earlier that day. He never would have guessed that the elf hid so much pain. “Solas I’m so sorry.” 

“We had always been together. When she died it felt as though a part of me had died as well.” Solas turned around and looked at Dorian. “Believe me when I say that I know what it feels like to lose someone you love. And to wish you could take their place. When I saw Alexius, how consumed he’d become with grief, it was as if I saw myself. His pain and desperation were all too similar.” His gaze fell to the floor. “I took drastic measures in attempt to bring her back.” The last sentence was difficult for him to admit and Solas could feel the wolf’s eyes burn into his back. 

Dorian approached him and lightly lifted his chin so that Solas would meet his gaze. “You are not Alexius,” he said definitively. 

“Maybe so. But that doesn’t mean that I didn’t like who I was… I’m not sure I like who I am now.” 

“You’re not that man anymore.”

“How can you be sure?” Solas whispered. 

“The man that I know grew from his pain and dealt with his grief. Alexius is a broken man and with time he may heal. But when I look at you, I see someone who is whole. Cracked like the rest of us, but whole and solid.” 

Solas was about to object when Dorian leaned forward and kissed him softly. Dorian pulled away apprehensively but Solas’s hands pulled him back. As he deepened the kiss Dorian’s hands came to rest on Solas’s back, holding him close. Solas pulled Dorian towards his desk, and he sat himself on its top gaining a slight advantage in height. Dorian smiled and leaned up to kiss him once more. Solas responded willingly but his gaze wandered over Dorian’s shoulder and met black wolf’s bright eyes on the opposite wall.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my favourite chapter in the story! I hope you guys enjoy.

Solas paced back and forth across the memory wall. He could feel the wolf’s eyes follow him as he walked back and forth, back and forth. He kept his vision turned away. He wasn’t interested in staring into them, and he couldn’t bring himself to look at Sienna. It was too much. The pain from her death was washing over him in waves, stronger than it had in many years. He had forgotten how much he missed her and that terrified him. 

He kept pacing, trying to focus on that heavy sorrow, hoping it would crush him the same way it did when he first held her lifeless figure in his arms. He needed to remember why he was here. Why he had joined the Inquisition in the first place. He had to fix his mistake and finish what he started. He had too. I have too. Don’t I?  
The wolf certainly thought so. The sconces lining the wall had dimmed and a dark shadow had formed beside Solas. The shadow took the form of a wolf and padded along side him as he paced continuously. A reminder that no matter how much time Solas spent thinking about Dorian and ignoring his true nature, His presence was always there. He was always watching. 

But he’d lived with the wolf in him this long hadn’t he? Without the orb, the spirit would remain supressed and never hurt anyone. He could live like this for Dorian. He wanted to do this for him. 

No, he thought sternly. How could he dismiss his original purpose so quickly? He was so close now. With his full power unlocked imagine what he could do. Sienna could live again. The elven slaves would be free. He could rebuild the cities and rule over them all. 

His insides ran cold. Rule? He had never once considered that. Sienna. That was what he was after. Ruling. That was the wolf talking. He hated how loud the wolf’s voice was in his head. 

Pace. Pace. Pace. Control over mortals, it said. The return of the elven dominion. All creatures bowing to the purest race, its voice a deep growl. No stop! That’s not what I want. He put his hands to his head. What do you want? It echoed. His mind immediately thought of Dorian. 

He stopped his pacing and marched over to the newest painting on his memory wall. He’d spent he last few nights perfecting it. It showed Dorian resting his forehead against Solas’ in the library after Holward’s visit. Solas smiled sadly at the sight of it and held his hand up to rest on Dorian’s bronzed cheek. The stones were warm beneath his touch. 

He is what I want. But could he have it? Aside from the wolf’s swelling spirit inside him he was still an elf and Dorian human. Dorian would fade into dust long before a single wrinkle formed on Solas’ face. Could he live with the loss of another person he loved?

Solas was shaken at the realization. Love? Do I love him? He stepped back from the wall and turned to put his palms on his desk. He breathed deeply for a few moments before turning back. He didn’t look at Dorian when he answered, instead he finally met the wolves amber gaze and answered truthfully. Yes. 

The wolf’s eyes burned brightly but eventually dimmed and returned to watching over Sienna. But could he take away her chance of life again? With the orb could he prolong Dorian’s life? Could he have both? Yes, the wolf whispered. No, he whispered back. 

Dorian would never agree to it. He knew him to well to know that he came to terms with his own mortality long ago. Dorian couldn’t accept someone who hadn’t come to terms with theirs. 

He had never been so conflicted. To choose between his happiness and something he’d been obsessing over for hundreds of years. Something that had consumed him for so long. How do you let that go? 

What would you want? He was looking at Sienna’s motionless face. He stepped up to the wall and rested himself on his knees, eye-level with her.  
“Tell me what to do,” he whispered. A single tear fell down his cheek. The room was completely silent. The tear crashing against the stone was deafening.   
…   
Dorian was sitting upstairs in his alcove when a messenger approached him with a letter. He reached out and took it, nodding in thanks. Flipping it over he noticed the familiar wax seal. Family crest. What now? he thought. 

He read the letter once and was stunned into silence. 

Dorian,   
I write to tell you of a recent development in our household. As of now House Pavus of the Tevinter Imperium will no longer possess elven slaves, nor slaves of any race. All have been released and compensated greatly for their efforts over the course of our house’s lifetime. I told them of the Inquisition’s efforts and hope that they may find themselves in the service of the greater good. I will be meeting with the Magisterium soon to propose this practice be continued amongst the other houses in Minrathous. I am assured of Merrin’s support. 

I know this cannot make up for what I have done. It is my hope that once the Inquisition’s purpose has been served that you return to Tevinter and assist me with this matter. Your seat in the Magisterium is secure. 

Holward Pavus

He read it over several more times to make sure he had understood it correctly. Son of a bitch, he thought happily. I can’t believe he did it. 

Mixed with the whirlpool of emotions he felt towards his father a small ray of pride had shone through. His father was right that this wouldn’t be enough to make it up to him but it was a hell of a start. He leapt up excitedly and bounced down the stairs. He strode confidently into the lobby of the rotunda and picked Solas up in a hug. The elf let out a noise of surprise. 

“What is it?” he asked. 

Dorian gave him a tender kiss before pressing the letter into Solas’s hands.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Most of the dialogue is taken directly from the game.

It was decently late, but Dorian knew Solas was still awake. He knocked on the thick wooden door outside of Solas’s room. He was nervous, but he decided to take the plunge before he gave himself the option to overthink his way out of it. 

Solas opened the door and didn’t look the least bit surprised to see him. In fact he looked happy. Dorian instantly felt calm. 

“I’ve something on my mind. Do you have a moment?”

Solas stepped aside. Dorian immediately noticed that the library had continued onto the shelves of Solas’ room and books were overflowing the nightstand. He smirked to himself. 

“Its all very nice this flirting business. I am, however, not a nice man,” Dorian began. Solas crossed his arms and looked at Dorian, an expression of playful curiosity set into his face as Dorian continued. “So here is my proposal: we dispense with the chitchat and move on to something more primal. It will get people talking of course, not that they aren’t already talking.” He’d walked up behind Solas at this point. He leaned forward to whisper in his ear. “I suppose it depends on how badly you want this.”

Solas shuddered slightly but otherwise managed to maintain his composure. “I thought you’d never ask.”

Dorian smiled willy. “I like playing hard to get.” 

“And now?” Solas turned to face him as he said this. 

Dorian smiled. “I’m gotten,” he replied softly and leaned in to kiss him.   
…  
“You have such an interesting collection of books here,” Dorian remarked. He was standing with his back turned to Solas, eyes scanning the various titles displayed before him. 

Solas was still lying on his bed, hands resting softly on his naked chest, eyes closed. “Do I now?”

“Yes. And not all entirely what I imagined to be your taste.” Dorian picked up the most recent copy of Varric’s romance novels. 

Solas opened his eyes and looked at Dorian. He had an uneasy feeling in his stomach. “You seem distracted.”

“Sex will do that. Its distracting.” Dorian was quick with his response. He felt it wouldn’t be satisfactory for Solas and when he turned around the expression on Solas’s face confirmed his suspicions. 

Dorian sighed and walked over to the bed, taking a seat. “Very well you’ve rooted me out. There is something I want. I’m curious where this goes, you and I. We’ve had fun, perfectly reasonable to leave it here and get on with the business of killing archdemons and such.”

Solas adjusted his position so that he was facing Dorian. Both men had their feet grounded on the floor as they sat on the edge of Solas’ bed. His stomach turned with nerves. “Tell me what you want,” Solas said cautiously. 

“All on me then?”

“Should it be all on me?” Solas knew in his heart that it should be all on him. He had to make the choice, to leave Sienna, but he couldn’t bring himself to say it. 

Dorian sighed again, “I like you. More than I should. More than might be wise. We end it here, I walk away. I won’t be pleased, but I’d rather now than later. Later might be dangerous.” Dorian looked at his hands, vulnerability on his face. 

“Why dangerous?” Solas hated himself. He knew why. He knew of every possible ending to this scenario, he’d replayed them all. But he needed to hear Dorian say it, to tell him that he felt the same way. 

Dorian met Solas’s eyes. They were cold and distant, making Dorian feel sad and alone. He never wanted Solas to feel that way again. “Walking away might be harder then.”

Solas paused for a while before answering, the choice swirling around like a whirlpool. “It would be kinder in the long run, you are right. But losing you–” he leaned forward and kissed Dorian deeply. “I don’t think I could,” he whispered. The nerves had dissolved and he felt free, having finally admitted the truth to himself. 

“But you would have to one day. We can’t be together for long. I’m sure you are aware of how vastly you’ll outlive me. And there’s always the matter of one of us getting slain in battle,” Dorian was rambling, he knew. 

“I know. But I am willing to take the risk…Speechless I see.”

The relief Dorian felt was immediate. “I was … expecting something different. Where I come from, anything between the same sex is forbidden. You learn not to hope,” Dorian admitted. His mind flashed briefly to the blood ritual, him lying defenseless on the floor begging his father to stop. It would take a long time before he could begin to forget what happened. Fortunately, Solas interrupted his thoughts. 

“I haven’t been with anyone in years. Same sex or not.” Intimately, he thought. He’d prefer not to think of his most recent encounters, when the wolf had taken over. “I’d forgotten how to be with people. They are different than spirits.”

Dorian was surprised by the answer. “Male, female and spirits? Fascinating.”

“I was more promiscuous in my earlier years,” Solas smirked. “You probably would have liked me more then.” The last sentence brought upon a twinge of sadness in Solas’s heart. 

Dorian saw that sadness despite Solas’ efforts to hide it. He reached out and lightly held Solas’s chin in his hand. “I like you now. But I won’t object to hearing your promiscuous stories.”

Solas scoffed at that but his face settled into a smile. Dorian lowered his hand and leaned towards Solas. 

“I like your smile. You don’t show it often enough.”

Solas leaned as well and rested his forehead in that familiar spot against Dorian’s. “I am finding more reasons too.”


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Most of the dialogue is taken directly from the game.

The Breach was sealed but the threat of an Archdemon still loomed over Thedas. Corypheus was vastly gathering allies and creating demonic soldiers from mutated lyrium. Most of the Templars, a once valiant group of soldiers, have joined with Corypheus and the Grey Wardens, demon hunters from stories, have all but faded into legend. There was also the mysterious orb that Corypheus wielded, drawing enormous power from its small frame. Yet as the darkness spread, the Inquisition shone as a beacon of light against it. 

The Inquisition had prevented the assassination of the Empress of Orlais and gained a useful ally, Lady Morrigan, an advisor to the Empress and famed Witch of the Wilds. Her magical knowledge was beyond compare and power equally matched. She proved her value to the Inquisition immediately once she arrived at Skyhold by revealing their enemy’s next move. 

In the darkest corners of Skyhold lay an eluvian, a magical mirror that provides a portal between the mortal world and the Fade. There were once hundreds of eluvians scattered across Thedas, but most have fallen into darkness over millennia. Once inside the eluvian you arrive at the Crossroads, the gathering point for all eluvians, allowing someone to transport themselves anywhere in Thedas that had an eluvian in use and bring whatever piece of the Fade they chose to the mortal world. 

Morrigan explained all of this to the Inquisitor from inside the Crossroads, proving the eluvian held in Skyhold was still functional. Once they returned, Morrigan sealed the eluvian behind them, stopping Corypheus from being able to transport himself and his army within the walls of the Inquisition.

Once the two had returned, Inquisitor Trevelyan immediately called a war council to inform her army general, spymaster and diplomat of the recent development. The three stood opposite to Morrigan and the Inquisitor, a giant map of the countries Fereldan and Orlais laying on a table between the groups. 

“With an eluvian, Corypheus could cross into the Fade in the flesh?” Leliana asked. 

“Indeed.” Morrigan replied grimly. “The Inquisitor can attest that these artifacts still work if one knows how to use them.”

“What happens when Corypheus enters the Fade?” Cullen inquired. 

“He will either gain his heart’s desire and take the power of a god. Or- and this is more likely- the lunatic will unleash forces that tear the world apart. Without the power of the anchor,” Morrigan gestured to the mark on the Inquisitor’s right hand, “Corypheus has no hope of reopening the breach, but with an eluvian, he wouldn’t need to.”

Inquisitor Trevelyan replied boldly, “I won’t allow it. I can’t.” 

“Indeed. Should Corypheus succeed, do not doubt you would be the first to feel his holy wrath,” Morrigan added. 

“Pardon me,” said Josephine, lightly balancing her clipboard with a practiced hand, “but Skyhold’s eluvian is sealed, what further threat does it possess?”  
Morrigan was quick to respond, “Skyhold’s eluvian is no longer a threat, but I know where we can find another.” Everyone bore an expression of surprise, Morrigan had conveniently kept this to herself when she took the Inquisitor to the Crossroads. She continued without hesitation, “functional eluvians are uncommonly rare in this day and age, but Corypheus has been summoning his armies to the Arbor Wilds.”

“Arbor Wilds?” Cullen interrupted. He’d spent many hours pouring over the maps of Fereldan and Orlais but he’d never come across any Arbor Wilds. 

“An ancient elven forest swamped in magic. Eluvians were first used by elven mages, crossing over to the Fade to physically harness its magic before returning to the mortal realm. When they discovered a method of harnessing the magic without having to cross into the Fade that fell into fashion. The method is still used my modern mages. But the Fade is unpredictable and dangerous, when it began to cross to the mortal realm on its own eluvians were either sealed or destroyed. If Corypheus is scouring the Wilds an eluvian must be there. The problem is, the Wilds are vast and I’ve never come across one in my travels.” 

“There is also the matter or dealing with Corypheus’s army once we arrive,” added Leliana.

Cullen nodded in agreement. “How would you like us to proceed Inquisitor? Corypheus has a head start, no matter how quickly our armies move, but there is still a chance.”

Inquisitor Trevelyan starred at the map for a few moments, deep in thought, before addressing her war council: “Josephine, have our allies send scouts to meet us in the Arbor Wilds. Leliana, your fastest agents will join them. Together, we’ll have enough spies to slow down Corypheus’s army until Cullen’s soldiers arrive. Morrigan, as the witch of the wilds I will need you by my side leading our inner circle to the eluvian once the army is dealt with. Send word to the scouts, spies, and soldiers of what they should expect upon entering the Wilds. If the old elven magic is as strong as you say, then we should all be prepared.”

“It will be done Inquisitor,” Morrigan replied.   
…  
Inquisitor Trevelyan’s plan worked excellently and the majority of Corypheus’s army were defeated. By the time the Inquisitor arrived at the Inquisition’s central camp in the Arbor Wilds she was greeted with positive news from one of the captains.

“Inquisitor,” the captain replied bowing respectfully with one arm crossed over her chest. 

“What news of the battle Captain?”

“The red mutants fall beneath our blades, your worship. General Cullen says they are nearly finished. Our scouts saw Corypheus traveling toward an elven ruin in the north. We can clear a path through his armies.”

“Have your soldiers focus on the battle at hand. My inner circle will go after Corypheus at the temple. Keep the enemy’s attention away from us.”

“We will not fail you my lord. Andraste guide you, Inquisitor.” The captain bowed a second time before leaving to inform the soldiers. 

Morrigan appeared behind the Inquisitor, melting off of one of the nearby trees. “If your scouts report accurately, I believe these ruins to be the Temple of Mythal.”

“Which is?” Like Cullen, the Inquisitor was unfamiliar with the Arbor Wilds and the elven lore that went along with them. 

“A place of worship out of elven legend. If Corypheus seeks it, then the eluvian must lie within.”

Explosions echo in the background, lead by the Inquisition’s battle cries. 

Inquisitor Trevelyan signaled her inner circle and then faced Morrigan. “Lead the way,” she said. Morrigan nodded and then transformed into a glistening raven flying steadily ahead of the group. A single deep purple feather dropped to the ground below her.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Most of the dialogue is taken directly from the game.

The inner circle arrived at the gates of the temple not long after Corypheus and his soldiers had entered. There were bodies of both red templars and elves strewn amongst the steps. As they entered tentatively, noises of battle were heard echoing through the empty halls. Corridors branched off left and right, but a large set of doors stood plainly at the far end. As the group approached they were met by a few of Corypheus’s mages attempting to open them. 

The mages were killed swiftly, most of their magic having been exhausted on attempting to open the doors. Morrigan stepped up and placed her hand on the door’s large golden frame, shutting her eyes and listening to the magic that hummed within. After a moment she turned to address the group.

“Behind these doors lies the inner sanctum of the temple. Within are the rites of petition, tests to be completed by those devout to Mythal and wish to gain access to her shrine. I believe the way to our eluvian is through here.”

“How do we get passed the doors?” asked the Inquisitor.

Solas stepped up. “I believe I can assist. Temples to elven gods are made for only elves to access. Its astonishing how they were able to enter the temple in the first place.”

Blackwall was next to speak. “Once we’re inside, then what?”

“We’ll have to complete the rites of petition,” Morrigan replied. “I know time is of the essence but I’m certain that is the only way we can reach our eluvian.”

“Morrigan is right,” said Solas. “The temples contain powerful magic that will stop anyone who does not respect it. You all saw the slain warriors outside.”  
“All right let’s go,” commanded the Inquisitor.   
…  
The group entered a large hall, decorative mosaics spanned the length of each wall. At the far end stood a balcony with mirroring staircases on either side. Atop the balcony stood a lone hooded figure. The Inquisitor felt her hair stand on end and the group came to a halt. Behind them a row of hooded elves appeared in a cloud of smoke, each holding a drawn bow, arrows pointed into the center of the inner circle’s backs.

The hooded figure raised a hand. “Venavis.” His voice echoed clearly through the room. “You… are unlike the other invaders. You stumble down our path at the side of two of our own,” his eyes flickered briefly in Sera and Solas’s direction before continuing, “you bear the mark of the Fade. How has this come to pass? What is your connection to those who first disturbed our slumber?”

It was obvious the figure referred to Corypheus and his soldiers. “They are my enemies as well as yours,” the Inquisitor replied. 

The figure was quiet for a moment, pondering the response. “I am called Abelas. We are Sentinels, tasked with standing against those who trespass on sacred ground. We wake only to fight, to preserve this place. Our numbers diminish with each invasion. I know what you seek, like all who have come before you. It is not for you. It is not for any of you.” His last words were particularly pronounced. 

The Inquisitor turned towards her pair of elves. “Solas, perhaps he’ll listen to you.”

Solas looked at her helplessly. “What shall I say, Inquisitor? Shall I sway him from a millennium of servitude by virtue of our shared blood? He clings to all that remains of his world because he lacks the power to restore it.”

“So…you’re elves from ancient times? Before the Tevinter Imperium destroyed Arlathan?” asked the Inquisitor. 

Abelas responded to the question but his gaze was fixed on Solas. “They did not destroy Arlathan. Not entirely. We elvhen warred upon ourselves long before the Imperium intervened. By the time this sanctuary closed, the time of elves was over. We awaken only when called, and each time, find the world more foreign than before. We Sentinels endure because we must. It is our duty.”

“We did not come here to fight you, nor to steal from your temple. We came simply to stop our common enemy.”

Abelas’s eyes continued to look upon Solas, more deeply than before. “I believe you. Trespassers you are, but you have followed rites of petition. You have shown respect to Mythal. If these others are enemies of yours, we will aid you in destroying them. When this is done, you shall be permitted to depart…and never return.” Solas felt Abelas spoke the last sentence directly to him. He refused to return Abelas’s gaze and instead turned to the Inquisitor. 

“This is our goal is it not?” he said. “There is no reason to fight these Sentinels?”

“We only came ‘ere to stop Coryphy-tits,” Sera added. “Havin’ a few extra goodies on are side wouldn’t hurt. I only ‘ave so many arrows.”

The Inquisitor stared up at Abelas. “I accept your offer.” Abelas nodded and waved his hand. A full quiver of arrows appeared at Sera’s feet. 

“Hell yeah!” she said.   
…  
“The forces are diminished. Now you must leave,” Abelas commanded. The group had fought their way passed Corypheus’s soldiers and now stood at the foot of the eluvian. Lush vines wrapped decadently around the mirror’s frame and it hummed with a familiar energy. 

“No!” cried Morrigan. “You can’t continue to protect it. You said it yourself your numbers are dwindling. The moment we leave Corypheus will send more forces this way until you will be overrun. The eluvian must be destroyed.”

The Inquisitor turned towards Morrigan. “What ‘more forces’ are you referring to?”

Morrigan met her gaze. “I’d prefer not to underestimate him.”

“I must agree with the witch,” said Solas. “Although it pains me to hurt any piece of our remaining elvhen heritage, any advantage for Corypheus, especially one as dangerous as this, should be removed.”

Abelas’s expression was deeply saddened. “This is all that remains of us. Without it we have no purpose. Each time we awaken it slips further from our grasp, but we could never prepare ourselves for the day it would be truly lost.”

Solas approached him slightly. “There are other places, friend. Other duties. Your people yet linger.”

“Elvhen such as you?” Abelas sneered. 

“Such ‘as us,” replied Sera, stepping up beside Solas. 

Abelas walked past them to stand in front of the Inquisitor. “You have shown respect to Mythal. And there is a righteousness in you I cannot deny. Destroy the eluvian as you must. I will not stop you.” He spoke the last sentence quietly and then turned away. 

“Are you leaving the temple?” the Inquisitor called out. 

Abelas turned around and replied, “our duty ends. Why remain?”

Solas tried once more. “There is a place for you if you seek it. The world may be foreign but it is not evil. There is good that exists. Our time as elves is passing, but I have hope for the new age.”

Abelas’s expression softened at the remark. “Perhaps,” was all he said. 

“Thank you Abelas,” said the Inquisitor. 

“Do not thank me,” his voice hard. 

“Malas amelin ne halam, Abelas” said Solas softly. 

Abelas approached Solas and stared at him intensly. “Amin estela ile ren lya quent. Sanome ie ui nome an i harma imi si ambar. Si amin ista,” he replied before bowing deeply to Solas. Solas was taken aback by the words and the gesture. Abelas then turned and left. 

Sera spoke up, breaking Solas from him shock. “His name. Abelas. It means sorrow,” she said sadly. 

Solas found it in himself to speak again. “I said… I hope he finds a new name.”

“What did he say in return?” asked the Inquisitor. 

Solas turned to face the group, a grim expression having settled on his face. “He… he wishes us well in our fight against the archdemon.” 

The inner circle turned to watch Morrigan, Vivienne and Dorian destroy the eluvian, all seeming satisfied with his answer. All except one. Sera’s eyes bore into the back of Solas’s head. He’s lying, she thought.


	12. Chapter 12

Amin estela ile ren lya quent. Sanome ie ui nome an i harma imi si ambar. Si amin ista. I hope you remember your words. There is no place for the wolf in this world. This I know. The phrase echoed in Solas’s head over and over as they traveled back to Skyhold. He saw the spirit within me. He knew.   
…  
“Why did you lie to everyone?” Sera burst into the rotunda, startling Solas out of his thoughts. “They may not be able to understand elvish but I sure as shit can. Should ‘ave realized that ‘fore you started teachin’ me.” She was furious he could tell. If there was one thing Sera couldn’t tolerate it was being lied to. 

Solas turned away from her and put his hands on his desk. “It is not important.”

Sera rolled her eyes and walked around to the other side of his desk, forcing him to look at her. “Oh yeah. Sure. Cause if it was you wouldn’t have lied to the bloody Inquisitor about it.”

“I can assure you it’s none of your concern,” Solas replied harshly. 

“Stop lyin’! “I hope you remember your words. There is no place for the wolf in this world” That’s what he said right? What does it mean? Sounds like it could concern me!”

Solas just looked at her sadly, unsure of how to proceed. He took a deep breath and began to speak but was interrupted by Dorian entering the lobby. He paused, sensing he has walked in at a bad time. Before he had the chance to turn and leave Sera huffs and looks at Solas, her eyes terribly sad. 

“I trusted you,” she whispered. She walked over towards the door and stopped in front of Dorian. “He’s hiding somethin’. Maybe you can get ‘im to talk.” And with that she left. 

Dorian looked to find Solas still hunched over his desk. He approached cautiously. “Aren’t you coming to bed Amatus? I thought we might celebrate our victory against Corypheus.”

“Corypheus is not dead. We have not won yet,” he remained hunched, his voice monotone. 

Dorian frowned. “Particularly grim tonight I see.”

“I am always grim.”

“What’s the matter?”

“Nothing.” 

Dorian could understand Sera’s frustration. “Please don’t lie to me.” 

“Why not?” his voice quivering. “It’s much preferable to the truth.”

Dorian placed a hand on Solas’s shoulder. “Amatus please,” he said softly. 

Solas was quiet for a few breaths. A single tear had fallen onto the desk. “I’m not who you think I am. Not entirely. I am both Solas and something else. Do you remember when I said I felt a part of me was taken when Sienna died? That I went to drastic measures to bring her back? I never fully revealed what those measures were. As a necromancer I am sure you are aware of how to summon a spirit?” As he posed the question he finally stood up to look at Dorian. 

Dorian was slightly taken aback by the expression on Solas’s face. He looks broken, he thought to himself. 

“Summon yes,” Dorian replied. “I can call on them from the Fade and bind them to this world for a short period of time before the bondage breaks and they return. What does this have to do with anything?”

“As a mortal, your power is limited to what you just described. Summoning a spirit for a short period of time before they return to the Fade. But keeping a spirit in this realm, returning them to life, that power lies only with that of a god.” His face bore an expression of guilt. 

“What are you saying?” Dorian whispered. 

Solas met Dorian’s eyes. “After Sienna I studied necromancy intensely, but I could never find anything powerful enough to bring her back permanently. I spent years searching the Fade for her spirit but I never found her. I’d almost given up until I came across an orb that held the spirit of an elven god inside. The elven god of rebellion and trickery Fen’Harel, The Dread Wolf. I was not powerful enough to unlock the orb fully, only partially. And so… I became possessed with a fraction of the Dread Wolf’s spirit. I could not fully unlock it without risking suicide, so I sought out a powerful Tevinter Magister to do it for me. Magister Sethius Amladaris… whom we know as Corypheus.

“You gave Corypheus the orb?” Dorian was horrified. He stepped back from Solas. 

“Corypheus should have died unlocking the orb. When he survived, my plans were thrown into chaos. When the Inquisitor survived, I saw the Inquisition as the best hope this world had for stopping him. The plan was for Corypheus to unlock it, and for the resulting explosion to kill him. Then I would claim the orb. If I had, I would use the anchor to open a portal to the Fade and allow Sienna’s spirit to walk back into the living world.” Solas drew his hands to chest and hugged himself softly. 

“Oh never mind all the others you killed! Like the Divine? Or the fucking apocalypse you started?” Dorian was shouting now, but he saw no other way to process what he was hearing. “You do realise that your so call explosion caused the Breach in the first place! How many people have died because of rifts spewing out demons? Or have been slain by Corypheus’s army?” Dorian had turned to pacing. 

“I didn’t know that would happen. I never sought out to kill anyone. I only wanted my sister back,” his voice quivering once more. “To give her a chance at life again. But I know now it was wrong to trust Fen’Harel. I can feel him inside me. Trying to command me…He tricked me,” he admitted. Solas felt like such a fool for even thinking he could trust a God. 

Dorian scoffed. “What about Corypheus? Whether you meant to or not, you still created an archdemon who wields an incredible amount of God-like power. You sent an innocent magister to his death.” 

Solas tried to meet Dorian’s gaze but he was still furiously pacing. “At the time I didn’t care. I was sure the explosion would turn him to dust and I was convinced that was what the entire Imperium deserved. It…wasn’t bandits that killed Sienna but agents of the Tevinter Imperium. They were travelling through elven land in search of new slaves. They killed her when she resisted capture. When I discovered what happened I swore to hate the Imperium and any person from it. But again, things did not entirely go as planned. I never expected to fall in love with you.” 

It was only the last few words that made Dorian stop. He shut his eyes and smirked sadly at the irony. “What is that old elvish curse? May the Dread Wolf take you.” 

Solas continued. “I had been so consumed with grief, obsessed with a goal that I may never achieve that I forgot what it was like to live. To love. You have shown me that vhenan. You became someone I wanted to live for. I cannot change the past. But once Corypheus is defeated I will remove the spirit and spend the rest of my days trying to make the world better. In whatever small way I can. I understand if–”

“If I what?” spat Dorian. “Never want to speak to you again? You can bet I’ll be furious with you for quite some time.” He stopped and walked slowly up to Solas. He sighed heavily, and raised his hand to rest against Solas’s cheek. “But…I believe you when you say you will try to make the world better. I didn’t know you before, but I know you now. I know that somewhere, under all that sorrow, guilt and elven spirit is the man that I love.”

Another tear fell down Solas’s face and caught Dorian’s palm. Solas reached up and placed his hand on top of Dorian’s. “I am sorry,” said Solas. “For lying and for all the pain I’ve caused everyone.”

“I know. But I’m not the only one you need to apologize to. Nor am I the only one who should know the truth. Above all else, Sera deserves an explanation. As does the Inquisitor. If we’re going to beat Corypheus and remove the spirit, we’ll need everyone on our side.” And with that their foreheads rested against one another.


	13. Chapter 13

It was the eve of battle and Skyhold was quiet. Everyone waiting out the hours of the night before they would face off against Corypheus and the last of his army. The Inquisitor and her war council had talked over the battle plans hundreds of times to ensure that everything would run smoothly. Morrigan spent the night in front of the eluvian to ensure that nothing passed through. Members of the inner circle readied their weapons and armor without a word before heading to their respective chambers in attempt to get some rest. Lone soldiers stood along the walls of Skyhold, eyes unblinking as the watched the night pass by slowly. The lightest snow had begun to fall, muffling the castle into an eerie silence. 

Dorian and Solas lay together, a single candle illuminating the darkness. Solas rested his head on Dorian’s chest and Dorian stroked Solas’s back gently. Neither of them had ever been afraid to go into battle, until now. Now they feared losing each other, and that fear ate away at them painfully. 

“No matter what happens,” Solas began, but Dorian silenced him quickly. 

“Shut up.” 

“Why?” Solas smirked slightly. 

Dorian exhaled. He hated being emotional, he’d lived his entire life being told it made you weak. Vulnerable. “Because I know that whatever you’re going to say is going to break my heart.” And yet, he didn’t mind being vulnerable to Solas. Solas gave him strength when he felt he had run out of his own. “I don’t regret anything either Amatus.”

Solas shifted his head to look up at Dorian and smiled sadly. “Melinyel,” he whispered. “It means–”

“Shh. I know what it means,” Dorian’s fingers moving to stroke Solas’s soft cheek. “I love you too.”  
…  
The Inquisition’s forces fought with newfound strength and determination, defeating the remaining Red Knights. Morrigan took the form of a gigantic purple dragon, cutting through the enemy’s defences easily, and melting their trebuchets with violet fire. The inner circle fought hard throughout and walked together to the top of a ruined keep to face Corypheus once and for all. 

Significantly weakened after exhausting most of his power on fighting the Inquisition’s forces and Morrigan, Corypheus faced the inner circle but he was no match. Each member was in their prime and fought together in perfect harmony. Solas and Dorian stood side by side, complementing each other’s spells with expertise. Corypheus’s once tall, demonic form seem to shrink with each strike. 

“No! This cannot be my end! I am a living God!” Corypheus clutched the orb in his sharp, twisted fingers. Large geodes of lyrium surrounded his rib cage, ripping through his skin and armor. His eyes glowed bright red as he drew the last of his power. 

“I have walked the halls of the Black City!” he continued. “Crossed the ages… Ancient ones! I beseech you! If you exist… if you every truly existed! Aid me now!” The lyrium growing off of his body hummed loudly and shone with a blinding light. 

A large explosion knocked everyone of their feet. The orbs shattered and Corypheus screamed in pain before slowly disintegrating. A large black spirit rose from the ashes, its golden eyes shine like stars amongst a night sky. The spirit took the form of a giant wolf and rushed to Solas, hitting him in the chest. 

“SOLAS!” Dorian screamed. 

Solas screamed in return as the spirit enters his body. Corypheus’s feable form exploded into a pile of dust and Solas fell unconscious to the stone below. The world is thrown suddenly into silence. 

Dorian approached Solas but stops when he opens his eyes. “Solas?” he asked cautiously. The eyes staring at him are golden and vile. 

A deep and maniacal laugh sounds from Solas as he attempts to get up. His face scrunched in pain as he moves laboriously to his knees. When he opened his eyes again they are the familiar cold blue. “Stay back Dorian” he said in his familiar voice before crying in pain again. The amber returned to his eyes and his teeth are longer than before.

“No…” Sera whispered, her eyes full of fear.

“Finally my spirit is restored,” the voice deep and husky. Solas stood up and touched his face, smiling wickedly. “Come my child, we have work to do.” Solas doubled over once more, managing to switch to the blue eyes one final time. He looked at Dorian and whispers “I’m so sorry.” He turned and lunged, transforming into a giant black wolf and raced off into the darkness. 

No one said a word as Dorian fell to his knees heartbroken. The Inquisitor’s hand rests steadily on his shoulder, and the members of the inner circle stood quietly around him.  
…  
Solas ran until he was exhausted and collapsed under the light of a pale, full moon. The Dread Wolf had given up attempting to take control of his body for now, letting him suffer. He sobbed into his hands until falling into an uneasy sleep. Sienna did not appear in his dreams. 

Two Years Later


	14. Chapter 14

Dorian didn’t say a word to Merrin when he saw her. He didn’t have to, she understood what happened solely by the pain expressed in his face. She rushed to him and held him tightly in her arms. He cried softly into her shoulder for a long time.   
…  
A lot occurred in the two years since the defeat of Corypheus and the Red Knights. 

Dorian returned to Tevinter to assist his father and Merrin in the task of freeing all the elven slaves in the Imperium. It was a lengthy task and many of the Magisters were against the idea, but Dorian was seen as a voice of reason, speaking first hand of the suffering their nation had caused the elves and managed to persuade a passing vote to release them. Dorian kept in close contact with the Inquisitor and often spent much of his time in Skyhold acting as a representative of the Tevinter Imperium and offering their support whenever he could. 

Leliana was elected the new leader of the Chantry and named Divine Victoria. She spent the majority of her time being pulled to pieces through negotiations with representative from the two largest countries in Thedas: Orlais and Fereldan. Orlais continued to support the Inquisition as they are responsible for saving the life of their current leader Empress Celine, while Fereldan is angry with the Inquisition, blaming them for the new foe that has begun to terrorize the land, the Dread Wolf. 

Josephine continued to act as Ambassador for the Inquisition and assisted Leliana in many of her negotiations. Despite the warring sides of Fereldan and Orlais, Josephine kept a level head and managed to gain enough financial support from the larger families in Thedas to keep the Inquisition in running condition. On the battlefield Cullen was seen organizing the troupes to meet with the agents of The Dread Wolf. An uneasy stalemate had been reached, but a shadow of fear was slowly growing in everyone’s mind, as if the Dread Wolf had yet to play all of his cards.

Morrigan turned to researching how to remove the spirit from Solas’s body, looking for answers in the Fade and many ancient elven texts. She felt she was close to solving the puzzle when a war council was summoned. She reluctantly rose from her seat to join the Inquisitor, Cullen and Josephine in the war room. She was surprised to see the Iron Bull standing over the table as well. 

“Agents of the Ben-Hassrath have informed me that the Qunari plan to launch a significant attack on the Tevinter Imperium,” Iron Bull began. 

The members of the council were quiet for a moment before the Inquisitor spoke up, “an attack in what way?”

“Barrels of highly explosive oil are being smuggled into various major buildings in the capitol and are set to detonate, but they were unable to determine when. An explosion of this capacity would bathe the entire fucking city in flames.”

“Maker,” whispered Cullen in awe. 

“The remaining barrels and Qunari in charge of the destruction are hold up in this stronghold” the Iron Bull pointed to a presumed abandoned fortress on the Tevinter border. “If we can stop the remaining barrels from being transported we can prevent other cities in the Imperium from being targeted. The Chargers are geared up and ready to go Boss, you just point in what direction you want us to do the killing.” 

“We need to send word to Dorian immediately,” the Inquisitor looked directly at Josephine who nodded and began composing the letter on her clipboard. The Inquisitor then turned to Cullen “send Inquisition agents to Minrathous to assist Dorian in safely removing the barrels from the city before they detonate. Myself, the Iron Bull and the other members of my inner circle will travel to the stronghold and stop the Qunari. The Chargers will meet us there.”

“You got it Boss,” said the Iron Bull.   
…  
Inquisition agents arrived in Minrathous within days. Josephine’s letter had already arrived explaining the imminent threat and provided a description of the barrels. They found them scattered throughout the city, often in the wine cellars of the large houses owned by Magisters, and safely began to remove them. Merrin joined the group to assist with the delicate task later in the day. 

“Are you sure these are the right barrels we should be moving?” asked Merrin.

Dorian was surprised by her question and turned to her with a look of disbelief. “Quite certain. Why do you ask?”

“Those barrels were delivered to my house just yesterday. But it wasn’t Qunari soldiers that delivered them. I witness the unloading myself.”

“Merrin what on earth are you talking about?”

“Dorian these barrels contain Orlisian spiced wine. I order casks of them every year, they were Felix’s favourite.”   
…  
The fortress was deserted. The Inquisitor and her circle approached the grand hall quietly but were met with nothing but cobwebs and crumbling stone. Several members of the inner circle held up torches, bathing swatches of the blackened stone in golden light. 

“Search the castle! Leave nothing unchecked,” commanded the Inquisitor and soon both Chargers and inner circle members alike scattered the many rooms of the stronghold in search for Qunari. The Inquisitor was left with just a small number of people in the great hall. 

Suddenly a flash of blue light appeared at the far end. The Inquisitor approached it slowly, the light of her torch slowly revealing a rusted eluvian standing alone against the back wall. 

Vivienne gasped slightly. “A functional eluvian,” she whispered. “What on earth is it doing here?”  
…  
Dorian whipped his head around to the barrels being gently unloaded from the wine cellar. He focused his attention on an unoccupied barrel and raised his hand. As he clenched his hand into a fist the barrel broke apart, maroon liquid spilling across the floor. He approached it cautiously, swirling his fingers in the murky liquid before raising them to his mouth. The taste was unmistakable. 

“Venhedis!” he spat in Tevene. “It’s a trap.”  
…  
The Inquisitor approached the eluvian slowly, reaching out a hand to press against the rippling glass. It passed through as if it were water. The Inquisitor stepped back to toss her torch to the ground before passing through. The moment she stepped completely through the passage the mirrored turned black. Vivienne rushed to the frame but the mirror was as solid as stone.  
…  
Alone the Inquisitor stepped through into a crumbling elven ruin. Under the light of the full moon she stood face to face with a golden-eyed Solas.


	15. Chapter 15

“And once I have the spirit where can we put it?” Morrigan muttered to herself. She slammed another book closed, setting off a cloud of dust above her head, before returning it to the shelf. She was certain she read every possible text on elven lore and history but still her question remained unanswered. And the Inquisition was running out of time. 

“I believe I can help with that.” A deep voice sounded from behind her. She turned quickly and was stunned by who she saw. 

“Abelas,” she said, her voice full of surprise. 

Abelas stood before her, hands behind his back. He was dressed in his Sentinel armor, a familiar hood resting over his brow. 

“Your Inquisition was successful in releasing the spirit of the Dread Wolf,” his voice condescending. “I come to assist in its recapture. A god of such trickery and deception would lead this world into chaos. It has already begun.”

Morrigan narrowed her eyes. “Our Inquisition is doing everything in its power to stop your elven god. But,” she sighed, “I suppose we can use the assistance. I’ve read every elven tome I can get my hands on but so far nothing as to how I can remove the spirit. Let alone how to contain it to prevent it from possessing anyone else. I feel I am close but–”

“The power to remove the spirit lies in only the Dread Wolf himself,” he said as he took a step towards her. “That is until the Inquisitor was marked with the anchor. Inquisitor Trevelyan possess a fraction of the Dread Wolf’s power. Now she is the only other who may remove the spirit from its host. Once that is complete she will trap the spirit in this,” Abelas presents a grey box made from the same material as the orb.

Morrigan approached the box carefully, before taking it from his hands. “Incredible how something so small can hold the spirit of a God,” she whispered, eyes scanning the entire surface. 

“The orb was no different.”

“How do you know this” Morrigan asked, her eyes finally returning to his. “I cannot find record of this anywhere and I have spent the past two years reading your entire history it would seem,” she gestured to the many piles of books that had long ago begun to overflow the shelves. 

“The event was erased to prevent Fen’Harel’s spirit from being released. He entices those with promises of greatness before betraying them and destroying the world. I was one of the elves who first trapped him in the orb millennia ago.” Abelas’s expression remained placid but Morrigan sensed he was extremely worried by the current turn of events. 

“Incredible. I should like to hear more.”

“There is no time to waste,” Abelas responded quickly. “Where is your Inquisitor?”  
…  
“Hello Inquisitor.” 

“Solas?” the Inquisitor asked in surprise. 

“I am not Solas,” he replied. “I am Fen’Harel.” He stood with his back to the moon, casting himself in shadow save for his glowing eyes. 

Feeling afraid the Inquisitor reached for her sword but found her body frozen save for her arm wielding the anchor. Fen’Harel approached her menacingly, chastising her like a child. 

“Tsk tsk. So disrespectful,” his voice almost playful. He was enjoying this. 

Fen’Harel took another step forward and Inquisitor Trevelyan found she was still able to speak. 

“Solas. Listen to me,” her voice growing desperate. “I know you’re in there. You have to fight him,” he was closer to her now. “You’re stronger than him. Think of Dorian!” she cried. At the mention of Dorian Fen’Harel’s face scrunched in confusion. He blinked several times, stepping back before looking at the Inquisitor with one blue eye and one gold. 

A small amount or relief washed through the Inquisitor but it was short lived. Fen’Harel stepped towards her and she held her arm up in defense, the anchor glowing a sickly green. Fen’Harel grabs her hand, pulling her arm out in front of her, his eyes having returned to their yellow nature. 

“Thank you for keeping this safe. You have been most helpful Inquisitor.”

Inquisitor cried out in pain as the Dread Wolf clasps his other hand over hers and draws out the power of the anchor. The eluvian behind her flashed to life and the Inquisitor stumbled slightly, no longer paralyzed. The Dread Wolf released her and smiled wickedly, black fur blossoming on his hands. He kicked the Inquisitor in the chest, sending her through the eluvian before sealing the gate with the blink of his eyes.   
…  
The Inquisitor lay coughing at Vivienne’s feet holding her stomach. 

“Inquisitor!” Vivienne cried, crouching beside her. “What happened?”

The Inquisitor looked down at her hand. “The anchor,” she said breathing heavily. “It’s gone.”


	16. Chapter 16

The war council and the Inquisitor’s inner circle sat dismayed at the announcement. Inquisitor Trevelyan’s right hand had returned to its flesh form and the Inquisition’s hope had vanished along with the Dread Wolf. The lone grey box sat in the center of the table. Abelas was the first to speak. 

“With the anchor gone only the Dread Wolf has the power to remove himself from a host. I am afraid all is lost.” His voice was somber. 

“No,” snapped the Inquisitor. “Solas is still in there. I saw him. We still have a chance to stop this.”

Abelas looked at her in disbelief. “How?” 

“He managed to gain control for a moment before the Dread Wolf took the anchor.” Abelas snorted in disbelief at her response. 

Morrigan spoke up next. “If they share the same body, Solas would contain the power to remove the spirit.” 

Abelas considered the possibility for some time before replying “it is possible. He would have to gain control long enough to do it. It will be difficult.”

“He’ll do it,” relied Dorian. He had been lurking in the shadows for so long that most of them had forgotten he was there. It was not like Dorian to remain silent. “He is strong enough. He has to be,” he whispered the last words.   
…  
The Inquisition met the Dread Wolf’s army with force. Unlike Corypheus, the Dread Wolf’s numbers were low and his forces considerably weakened by the strength of the Inquisition over the past two years. Thedas was fortunate to have such a strong Inquisition at their disposal, but the power of the Dread Wolf himself was unmatched. All who approached him were slain or turned to stone. The battle field was a morbid display of bloodied statues. The inner circle approached as one hoping to overwhelm the Dread Wolf but he stopped instantly at the sight of Dorian. 

“Dorian!” Solas cried, his voice a mixture of fear and relief. 

“I’m here Solas,” Dorian replied approaching him slowly. 

Solas blinked, shaking his head harshly before returning to the Dread Wolf. “Foolish child,” he cackled, fangs dripping with blood. “Your Solas is almost gone. You should have left him when you had the chance.”

“I could never leave you,” he replied, his eyes searching for any sigh of Solas beneath the demon. 

“Ha!” the Dread Wolf laughed maniacally. “The love you feel is that of a master towards his servant. Solas was your slave, like all other elves in the eyes of Tevinter.” He stood in front of Dorian now, his hand closing around Dorian’s neck as he continued. “Long have the elven people suffered at the hands of humans. I will rise the elves up and all shall bow to me.” With these words he lifted Dorian off the ground, his nails digging into Dorian’s neck.

“Solas!” Dorian gasped desperately, his hands clawing at the Dread Wolf’s wrist. “Don’t do this! Please! Think of Sienna,” he choked. 

Solas’s blue eyes emerged at the sound of his sister’s name, and he released Dorian horrified. He stepped back stumbling, clutching his chest as his eyes flicker between blue and gold. 

“Solas is not strong enough to maintain consciousness!” Abelas cried clutching the box. “Dorian get out of there!”

“Enough!” shrieked the Dread Wolf. “You have spoken long enough mortal.” He turned to Dorian and lunged, transforming into a ferocious black wolf. Suddenly, a single arrow flew through the air striking the Dread Wolf in the face. He was knocked onto his side but stood quickly snarling at Sera. As he turned his attention to her Dorian raised his hands and summoned a spirit. 

A golden figure appeared, her blonde hair tumbling over her ivory shoulders. She hovered in front of Dorian, her blue eyes fixed on the wolf. 

“Hanno,” she said softly. The black fur instantly melted off of Solas and he turned slowly to face his sister. At the site of her mirrored blue eyes he fell to his knees at her feet. 

“I am so sorry,” he replied in elvish. “I could not save you.”

“Shh,” she said, bending down to take his chin in her hand. He could not feel solid fingers but there was a warmth left by her touch. “My death is not your fault. But I cannot rest peacefully knowing you are filled with such sorrow and hatred.”

“I was not always,” he said meeting her eyes before glancing at Dorian behind her. 

Sienna smiled kindly. “I know my brother. Release the wolf and let me go. Be at peace. Know that I will be too.” Sienna stood up slowly and faded away. 

Dorian stumbled exhausted as Solas stood up slowly. He held out his right hand, the anchor flashing violently before grabbing his chest. Crying out in pain the green light swelled, surrounding his body. His head warped between the Solas and the Dread Wolf, tuffs of fur pulsating on his body. The box in Abelas’s hand shook with anticipation. As Solas pulled his hand away from his chest the black spirit of the Dread Wolf is pulled with it, growling in anger. Abelas rushed to Solas, open box in hand. The screams and howls are deafening and the inner circle is knocked to its knees, and then all is silent as the lid of the box snapped closed and the green light vanished. Solas fell to the ground. 

“Solas!” Dorian cried, rushing to Solas’s side and pulling him into his arms. All traces of the Dread Wolf were gone and every speck of blood washed away. 

“Dorian,” Solas said weakly. “I am so sorry I–” 

“Its alright. I got you back didn’t I?” Dorian said holding him tightly. “Just promise me you won’t leave me again,” his voice broke. 

“Never,” Solas replied before kissing Dorian lovingly. 

As Dorian helped Solas to sit up the Inquisitor approached Abelas. “Abelas,” she said, drawing his attention away from the couple. “I ask that you and your Sentinels guard this with your life,” she said as she gestured to the small box clutched in his hands. “I trust it will be safe in your hands.”

Abelas smiled. “Thank you Inquisitor. You have given the Sentinels purpose once more. We are in your debt.” He bowed respectfully before the Inquisitor and then turned away. 

Solas groaned slightly as he attempted to stand, his body weak and sore. Cole rushed to his side assessing the damage. 

“Easy,” he said, his hands glowing with healing magic. “Stretched and weak. Your body is tired from holding a heavy spirit.”

“Will he be alright?” Dorian asked, his voice was filled with worry. 

“He will live. But his life has been shortened. Many years taken. He does not have much time in the eyes of an elf.”

Dorian’s insides ran cold as he looked at Solas. “How much time?” Solas asked cautiously. 

Cole squinted, assessing Solas before replying. “Forty-seven years,” he said before turning to Dorian. Cole smiled slightly as he added, “the same number as Dorian.”

The End


End file.
